What I do for you, Bastard
by it's-an-Alice-thing
Summary: Romano is always making sacrifices for the one he loves, be they little booboos, or a battle wound...  FAIL STORY Is FAIL...


I don't own Hetalia, cause if I did….. Well…. (passes out from nosebleed)

GET THE PICTURE? Well this is pretty sad for me…

_At first it was a small prick…_

Spain was inside cooking paella when he heard a squeal from the garden. He ran outside to see what was the matter with his charge, and looked around.

"Spain, you bastardo! Why would you put thorns on these things!"

Antonio looked down behind a rose bush to see his little Lovino sitting, watching the drop of blood on his finger with teary eyes. He was holding a single rose up, a distinct blush turning his face the color of the flower. Spain eyed his little tomato curiously.

"Ah, Lovi. I don't think I understa-"

"It's for you… uh, you bastard!"

Lovino felt himself scooting closer and closer towards the leaves to hide his red face.

Antonio blushed happily. He scooped up the boy, and carefully took the rose from his grasp.

"Lovi how sweet! But why are you being so honest all of a sudden? Do you maybe have a fever?"

Lovino finally met the Spaniards eyes with a shy glare.

"Well, you're always giving me things, and taking care of me, and well, I just, I guess I wanted to say thanks and show that I. Well, I guess. Ah Hell, Feli told me how maybe to show you, to… And then the stupid thing pricked me!"

Spain watched his Lovi stutter, and couldn't stop smiling.

"Thank you Lovi, I love you very much! Now let's go put a band-aid on that boo-boo!"

He held the child close, and cuddled him to his chest. He could barely hear the mumble of words that left Romano's mouth.

"I love you to. I guess."

_Then it was a defensive cause…_

Spain was sitting reading quietly in the den, when he barely saw a weary Romano barge home, and rush upstairs in a hurry to escape the man's sight. Spain looked up, confused, and decided to see what was the matter with his little (although he had grown!) tomato. He stood outside the door, and knocked first.

"Lovi? Is something the matter? How did it go with Femke? Did she give you too much chocolate? Are you sick?"

Antonio kept stringing questions until he heard the yell from the boy's bathroom.

"I'm fine you bastard! Just go back downstairs-agh! That stings.."

Spain quickly opened the door to Lovi's room, and made his way to the bathroom. He looked in upon a tired Romano, nursing a split lip, bruised cheek, and a beaten arm, with a small cut down the side. Romano looked up, surprised at Antonio's entrance, and quickly tried in vain to cover himself with a towel. Antonio stood there on the tiles, a blank expression on his usually cheerful face.

"Lovi, who did this? What happened?"

Spain knelt beside the broken boy, a scared look on both their faces. Lovi tried to avert the gaze of the man, and slowly gave him an answer.

"Well I, I went to Belgium's house, to, to visit, and Netherlands was there to, that bastard."

Spain's face darkened

'I'm going to kill that no good-'

"I tried to be nice like you told me! But he started talking about you, and, and he said some mean things, so I just kinda, sorta yelled at him when Belgium left, so he got sorta, kinda mad… I-I'm sorry, I wanted to be good like you told me bu-but."

Lovino was sniffling now, whether it was from shame, or his injuries Spain didn't know. But when he heard the story, his eyes lifted in surprise at the words he had heard.

'He did this, for me?'

Romano looked up as well, guilty and hoping Spain wouldn't be too

angry with him. Antonio came forth and softly pulled his tomato into his arms, planting a chaste kiss on his hurt lips.

"Lovi, I'm so sorry, you didn't have to do that. I'm not angry. I love you so much! "

Not many words were spoken, but they didn't need to be. From behind, you could see a smile rise to Romano's face as he snuggled closer to his crush.

"I love you too, bastard."

_Finally, you made one last sacrifice for me._

There, on the bloodied soil, stood Spain, he searched frantically for something, but what? The battle against Turkey had been a bad one, they had barely made it through the night, and the battle had just ceased. Antonio had a bleeding shoulder, and a bad headache, but nothing hurt more than not knowing where his love was.

"Lovino! Lovino please where are you! Answer me! Please!"

A figure troddled up behind him, and grabbed his shoulder. Spain turned around prepared to strike, but it was Romano, bruised and battered, but it was his Lovino.

"Bastard, be quiet! There could still be enemy soldiers anywhere! What is it?"

releif flooded Spain's green eyes, and he hugged his Tomato close.

"Ah Lovi! I was so worried something had happened to you! Don't leave my side anymore okay?"

Romano nodded, and swiftly planted a small kiss on the sweet lips of his lover.

"I was worried about you to, you bastard…"

Antonio smiled, and proceeded to lead them both back to camp for the night. It was when Romano heard a twig snap behind them that he acted on instinct, and instead of running like a true Italian, he threw himself in front of Spain without a second thought. Before Antonio knew what had happened, he heard a gunshot sound through the woods along with a harsh cry. He turned to see a triumphant Turkish warrior, and a bleeding Romano.

"Long live the Turkish Empi-"

The man hardly had time to finish before Spain sliced him through with his axe. He knelt beside the fallen man with a terrified look on his face.

"Lovi! Why did you do that! You should have run away!"

Antonio eyed the bullet wound on the boy's stomach, now bleeding harshly, then back up at the whitened face of his lover.

"Spain, bastard, of course I did. Besides, you're always protecting me, I figure you'd be missed more than someone like me…"

Lovino seemed to get drowsy, and paused to take a gulp of air before looking down at his stomach, a tear rolling down his face.

"Lovi don't talk like that! You're going to be fine! Please, just hang on!"

Spain was running now, to the medical tent, Romano in his arms.

"Hehe, bastard, don't lie for me. Hey, do you think, one more time, you could tell me you love me?"

Spain choked, tears now streaming down his own face. As he set Lovi down in the tent, and the doctors proceeded to help him.

"I-I love you My tomato, God only knows how much I adore you, that's why you can't leave me yet okay?"

Lovi closed his eyes, and smiled, the words stirring around him like a big bowl of tomato sauce he loved so much. Spain panicked, and grabbed Romano's hand, stroking it.

"Lovi, why are you smiling?"

Romano opened his eyes, tears still spilling over.

"I-I'm smiling because I am so happy I got to love you… Bastard… I think I want to take a siesta now…"

Spain gasped, and practically screamed.

"No! Lovi don't go to sleep okay? I need you to stay awake for me!"

Suddenly Romano's face screwed up in pain as his body's natural painkillers wore off. He cried out, and searched blindly for Spain's hand. Spain stroked the small hand, trying to calm down the thrashing boy he loved so much. A doctor tried to lead the distraught nation out of the tent. But Spain wouldn't hear of it.

"No! He needs me! I need him to be okay! Please! Lovino don't die!"

Spain now sat outside in the rain, the water hiding the fact that he was sobbing silently.

'Please God, don't take this boy away from me, please… '

After a long three hours. The doctors left the tent without a second word to the weary country. Antonio feared the worst. He crawled inside the tent, a terrifying one thought in his mind.

'Is he dead?'

He softly touched the cheek of South Italy, and whispered into his ear.

"Are you alive Lovino?"

He waited with baited breath until two dark eyes opened, and smiled at the man above him.

"Whatever, you can't get rid of me that easily Antonio."

Spain gasped, and smiled, he leaned forward, and pressed their lips together in one movement. Lovino blushed, and rapped his arms around the one person that he truly adored.

Regardless of the occasion, many 'I love you's were uttered that night…

OMG I CANT BELIVE I WROTE THIS CRAP!

France: honhonhon! I don't think it was zat bad! A little more of THIS and some of THAT would have been nice…(makes hand motions)

Alice: (cannot UNSEE that) Oh just go cuddle Mattie somewhere else…

France: Tres bien idea! (skips off to find Canada)

Thx for reading, if you didn't read this, then, uh, uhm ah whtever…


End file.
